Les Jours de Pluie
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Les jours de pluie. C'est étrange, parce que d'habitude, les gens les détestent, mais pour moi, rien ne les vaut. Peut-être parce que tous mes plus jolis souvenirs y sont liés.


Les jours de pluie. C'est étrange, parce que d'habitude, les gens les détestent, mais pour moi, rien ne les vaut. Peut-être parce que tous mes plus jolis souvenirs y sont liés.

Je suis née un jour de pluie. Maman aime comparer nos naissances, à Hugo et moi. Elle parle souvent des cris que j'ai poussés pendant des heures après ma naissance, faisant écho aux coups de tonnerre et aux vents violents qui résonnaient à l'extérieur, tandis que le seul mot qui lui vient pour parler de Hugo, c'est « silence. » A tel point qu'elle l'a cru mort, quand il est né. C'est surement assez effrayant, comme sentiment, mais au moins, j'imagine qu'elle était prévenue : Hugo ne parle pas beaucoup. C'est un peu étrange, d'ailleurs, mais j'ai fini par m'y faire. De toute façon, Hugo et moi sommes très différents, si différents que nous n'avons jamais été proches. A la place, je me suis attachée à ma cousine, née quelques mois après lui.

Lily Potter. Des dizaines, des centaines de jours de pluie sont liés à elle c'est surement pour ça que je les aime autant. Je me souviens des jours passés au Terrier, dans notre enfance. Maman travaillait au Ministère, papa au magasin de l'Oncle George, oncle Harry chez les Aurors et Tante Ginny était toujours partie voir des matchs de Quidditch et interviewer des jouers, alors c'était Grand-Mère Molly et Grand-Père Molly qui nous gardaient. Je n'étais pas proche de Hugo, déjà à l'époque, et Lily en avait un peu assez de ses grands-frères, alors nous passions notre temps ensemble.

Je me souviens des matinées passées à écouter Grand-Mère Molly nous raconter des histoires, le murmure de la pluie contre les carreaux comme une douce mélodie aux péripéties de papa et de Tante Ginny dans cette même maison, quand ils avaient nos âges. Je me souviens des après-midis passés à jouer à cache-cache, le bruit de nos pas alors que nous courions vers une armoire prompte à nous dissimuler couvert par le bruit des gouttes qui s'écrasaient contre les fenêtres.

Et puis il y avait les étés que nous passions au Terrier, toute la famille réunie, mes cousins, mes cousines, mes oncles, mes tantes, nos amis… La maison était pleine de vie de la cave au grenier, ça grouillait de gamins et d'éclats de rires dans tous les recoins, c'était une sensation géniale, de se dire « je fais partie d'une famille… de cette famille », mais pourtant pas une seule personne n'était aussi importante pour moi que Lily, ma meilleure amie. Quand des orages éclataient nous sortions en cachette pour que Grand-Mère Molly ne nous gronde pas et nous laissions la pluie nous inonder, nous arroser comme les jeunes pousses de fleurs que nous étions – le lys et la rose. Et quand le soleil se couchait, et que chacun devait partager son lit tant nous étions nombreux, Lily et moi dormions ensemble, et les mains liées, nous laissions le murmure des gouttes d'eau qui glissaient sur la fenêtre nous bercer vers le sommeil.

Et puis un jour, je suis entrée à Poudlard. Avec l'Ecosse, la pluie était devenue plus forte et plus fréquente, mais aussi sans saveur, parce que j'étais séparée de Lily. Il m'avait fallu attendre deux ans pour que ma cousine me rejoigne et qu'enfin la pluie retrouve sa saveur d'enfance et d'insouciance, mais quand elle était enfin arrivée, je m'étais rendu compte que c'était comme si nous ne nous étions jamais quittées.

Nous avons grandi côte à côte à Poudlard. Lily me parlait de ses petits amis, je lui parlais de Quidditch, elle pleurait sur mon épaule quand elle en avait besoin et je comptais sur elle pour me rappeler de ne pas me tuer dans les révisions.

Un jour, alors que j'étais en septième année, j'ai fini par croiser le chemin de Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy, qui avait été dans ma maison dès le début mais à qui je n'avais jamais vraiment parlé. Cercles d'amis différents, intérêts opposés, passé trop lourd entre nos deux familles… je ne sais plus vraiment pour quoi, à vrai dire, mais nous avons passé presque sept ans à nous côtoyer sans vraiment nous rencontré. Mais la septième année a apporté avec elle les ASPICs, et la nécessité pour moi de trouver quelqu'un d'aussi bon que moi pour réviser efficacement – et qui d'autre que Scorpius, avec qui je partageais les honneurs dans bien des matières.

Alors on a commencé à réviser ensemble, et Lily s'est bien évidemment très vite jointe à nous. Elle révisait pour ses BUSEs et l'arrangement était parfait pour tout le monde – on lui expliquait des points qui lui échappaient, et elle nous rappelait des lois de potions ou de sortilèges que nous avions vus en cinquième année et que nous avions un peu oublié. Et vite – bien vite, même, de manière un peu étrange – le duo que je formais avec Lily est devenu un trio. Nous avons fini par sortir cette amitié des murs de la bibliothèque et Scorpius a fini par nous accompagner partout. Je me souviens du premier soir où on l'a trainé sous la pluie, pieds nus, son expression un peu ahurie, le sourire crispé, et puis progressivement, ses traits qui se sont détendus, ses orteils qui ont caressé l'herbe mouillée et la boue froide, et ses bras qui ont embrassés la pluie. C'est ce soir là que j'ai su que Scorpius était entré dans nos vies pour ne plus jamais en sortir.

L'été suivant, il est venu au Terrier, et Lily et lui ont fini par sortir ensemble. Je l'avais vu venir, et j'étais honnêtement ravie pour eux – je connais Lily par cœur après tout, et j'avais bien vu qu'elle était tombée amoureuse. Pour Scorpius, je ne sais pas, après tout je le connaissais depuis moins longtemps, mais ils avaient l'air sincèrement heureux. Toute la famille était ravie, et si je ne sais pas quand les choses ont commencé à changer, je sais qu'aujourd'hui, elles sont bien différentes.

Cela fait quatre ans que Scorpius et Lily se sont trouvés, et tout le monde sait qu'ils se sont désormais perdus. Eux les premiers, je n'en doute pas un instant. Mais ils ferment les yeux. Lily parce qu'elle est encore amoureuse, et Scorpius parce qu'il pense que c'est ce que l'on attend de lui. Moi-même, je me suis éloignée d'eux et notre trio n'en est plus un. Vous pouvez me jeter la pierre, mais qui resterait amie avec l'homme qu'elle aime et sa cousine qui se marient ? Tout le monde connait la vérité, que c'est de moi qu'il est amoureux, mais qu'il ne fera rien, car dans le grand ordre des choses, je ne reste que Rose Weasley, et Lily Potter est un bien meilleur parti dans sa quête pour redorer le blason des Malfoy.

C'est vraiment ironique ce garçon que j'ai rencontré et aimé comme un ami pour son intelligence est là, debout devant toute une assistance de gens qui savent – personne ne le dit, mais la manière dont mon père sert ma main est plus que révélatrice – à faire la chose la plus bête de sa vie. Et ma cousine, ma chère Lily, pourtant si vive et réfléchie, qui se lie à un homme dont elle n'a pas le cœur en toute connaissance de cause.

Je me contiens avec du mal, parce que l'envie de leur crier qu'ils sont bêtes, de les mettre devant la réalité de leur mariage – quelque chose auquel personne ne croit, et encore moins eux-mêmes. Quand l'employé du Ministère demande si quelqu'un a une raison de s'opposer à ce mariage, je sens l'assistance parcourue d'un moment de malaise et je vois les épaules de Lily s'affaisser. Pauvre petite Lily, qui n'arrive même plus à croire à son mensonge.

Mais personne ne dit rien, pas même mon cœur blessé, et quand Scorpius et Lily s'embrassent, la pluie se met à tomber sur le petit chapiteau monté dans le jardin du Terrier. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je comprends pourquoi les gens n'aiment pas la pluie aujourd'hui, elle n'a jamais eu un aussi mauvais goût.


End file.
